The Sadistic Detective Macy
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal gets into trouble for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Warning: Serious Neal whump and disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: While Collar belongs to USA.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadistic Detective Macy**

By Peppe1951

**Summary: **Neal gets into trouble for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. **Warning: **Serious Neal whump and disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** While Collar belongs to USA.

**Chapter 1**

Neal had only just arrived home after a full day of work at the White Collar Unit of the FBI. He walked over to look at the drawing he was painting. He hadn't gotten very far just a few strokes to begin when he heard banging at his door.

"Open up, Caffrey!" demanded an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is it?" Neal asked warily.

His answer was the splintering of the door as it was kicked in and he was surrounded by several police officers with guns drawn. "Neal Caffrey?" a police officer asked? And with Neal's nod he was grabbed and handcuffs were applied tightly around his wrists behind his back. He was hustled out without explanation or even the reading of his rights. He could hear his apartment being ransacked behind him as he was pushed down the stairs.

His landlady, June was downstairs arguing with someone as Neal was pushed through.

"Where are you taking him? What did he do?" Neal heard June demand but didn't hear the answer as he was thrust into the backseat of a police cruiser.

Peter had just arrived home when his cell phone rung. "Hello?"

"Peter this is June; Neal gave me your number if I ever needed to get in touch with you," began June. It was obvious that she was upset.

"June what's wrong? Is it Neal?" he asked gently but urgently.

"Peter he has just been arrested. They came and took him away," she blurted out.

"Who took him, June?"

"The police…they said that he stole a painting from the Met; Neal wouldn't do that; at least not now…and not since he and you got so close," June replied firmly.

"June, tell me everything you know," Peter asked as he turned the Ford Taurus around and headed back...to his office. After hanging up with June he made a call to his office and asked for all of the data from Neal's tracker be made available for him for the last few weeks. He told them he would be there momentarily to pick it up and made a call to his superior Reece Hughes.

It was two hours later that Peter arrived at the Major Case Squad at One Police Plaza in Manhattan but he had with him more than enough proof to clear his art consultant of whatever art theft he was being accused of. As soon as he identified himself he was taken to see Deputy Inspector Charles Neacy with whom he laid out all of his material about Caffrey. It wasn't long before Neacy sent him to see the arresting officer, Thomas Macy.

"Sergeant Macy?" Peter asked as he introduced himself, "My name is Peter Burke, FBI with White Collar unit. You have in custody my art consultant, Neal Caffrey."

Macy sneered at the description of 'art consultant' before asking, "What can I do for you Burke?'

"You can release Caffrey; he's not responsible for your art theft…I have proof," Peter added as he saw the expression on Macy's face darken.

"What kind of proof? We have sketches of his of the outside of the MET as if he was casing the place trying to pick his best spot and an eye witness that places him in the general area at the time of the theft," replied Macy.

"You may not have noticed but Caffrey wears a GSP anklet that records wherever he's been and it doesn't show him in the Met at the time you say it was robbed. That anklet is tamper proof and the information is monitored by the US Marshall's," replied Peter as he handed the information over for Macy's comprehension.

"Anklet? Where?"

"It's on his left ankle; his trousers usually cover it," replied Peter before requesting firmly, "I want him released into my custody…NOW!"

Detective Macy could do nothing else but send for Neal but he did it grudgingly. He was so sure that Neal was guilty that he had used force on him in interrogating as well as when he was being processed so when he arrived he showed the abuse.

Peter took one look and said, "You abused him while he was in your care!"

"He resisted arrest and refused to cooperate…it's my word against his; you have no proof," Macy replied with a sneer. "Just be happy you are getting him back."

"Uncuff him," demanded Peter as he turned to Neal with an apology, "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner Neal; maybe some of this could have been avoided."

"I just want to go home, Peter," replied Neal wearily. He was tired and hurt and wanted to get back to where he was loved.

As soon as the cuffs were removed Peter gathered his evidence and with Neal left. He knew that if he stayed any longer he might be the one arrested for decking that bastard Macy.

"Neal," cried El as she looked up to see their favorite con enter the house followed by her husband, Peter. He looked terrible with bruises on his face and from the way he walked most likely decorating his body as well. "Sit down before you fall down," she ordered as she moved to his side.

"What happened to him?" El demanded of her husband.

"He was arrested on a trumped up charge of art theft," explained Peter as he helped Neal to the couch. "Lie down and rest," he added as if Neal needed to be told the obvious.

"Can I get you something?" El asked after pulling off his suit jacket, it was a mess.

"Just something cold to drink," requested Neal politely, wincing as he slowly laid back.

"Are you in pain?" El asked before he left to get him some water. Neal nodded.

"Where are you hurting?" Peter asked with concern.

"All over," Neal admitted.

Peter nodded and headed for his bathroom to rummage through his medicine cabinet for a pain killer Neal could take.

"Neal, what happened?" asked a worried El as she handed him a cold glass of water helping him to sit so he could drink some.

"It's like Peter said…I got arrested for something I truly didn't do. It happened soon after Peter let me off; I was relaxing in my room when I heard rapid footsteps and then a cry to open the door but before I could it was kicked in and several of NY's finest stormed in with guns drawn in my direction and I was handcuffed and hustled out. I guess June called and told Peter because he rescued me. However I was in their custody long enough for them to interrogate me with precious about the art theft. They said they had a witness but I never learned anything other about who that was or what happened. They didn't even read me my Miranda rights," Neal explained wearily.

"Here take these; you've had them before," Peter offered Neal two capsules. "They should ease your pain sufficiently for you to get some rest."

"Neal was just explaining what happened," El said as she brought her husband up on what Neal had said.

"You can thank that anklet; it had proof that you weren't where their eye witness said you were. It did however place you within a few feet of the entrance on several occasions this week. What were you doing?" Peter asked curiously.

"Drawing…the anklet wouldn't let me get any closer to the Met than where I was so I drew the entrance and the grounds surrounding it. Maybe sometime you can come with me so I can get closer to draw more of it," replied Neal wistfully.

"Than that must where they got the idea that you were the person responsible for the theft; their witness must have placed you there several days and they must have thought that you were casing the place so when it did get robbed they naturally assumed that it was you. I guess the next time you want to draw a museum El or I can come along and watch your back. I'm sorry that you were abused for this," added Peter remorsefully.

"Peter this wasn't your fault…it was Detective Macy's. He's not known for patience when he wants something and what he wanted from me was a confession for the theft and I was unwilling to give it to him. I'm just glad that he was unable to use the old methods of obtaining it. Mozzie told me that in the old days the police were able to use any means to get a confession and some took great delight in inflicting as much pain on a suspect as they could…fortunately that isn't the case now," replied Neal.

"Well, you will be safe with us," Peter said with a smile as he offered his house as a safe haven for his friend. "Stay as long as you like the guest room is yours. Now lets get you up there so you can rest, I'll call you when supper is ready," he offered as he helped Neal to his feet and guided him to the stairs. Neal went willingly with him and soon found himself lying on what he happily called "his bed" resting and feeling safe at last.

Neal stayed for that night as well as the next giving June plenty of time to have his door replaced. Peter assured him that NYPD would pay for the door since it was their agent who had destroyed it and that June wouldn't be out any money. June was very important to Neal and he hated for the distress it must have caused her when he was apprehended earlier.

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was day three since Neal had been first arrested and he was heading back to the office after lunch when he heard his name shouted and instinctly turned around to see who had called him. It was Detective Macy with several police officers heading in his direction. Neal waited until he got closer to say, "Whatever you think I did; I didn't do it. I've been at work or with the Burke's since I was released," and turned to resume his journey back to work. He had only gone a few steps more when he was physically restrained.

"I'm not finished with you Caffrey," Macy spat viciously as he motioned for the officers holding Neal to bring him along.

Neal began to struggle as he was dragged towards a vehicle he unfortunately didn't see earlier. "No, let me go," Neal cried as he desperately looked for help but everybody was in too much of a hurry to notice or care what was happening. The police uniforms were enough to scare any help away.

"Hold him," Macy ordered as he took a knife out of his pocket and deftly cut Neal's GSP anklet off before dropping it to the curb. "Now your FBI buddy won't be able to come to your rescue; in fact now you will be declared a runner by the US Marshals as well as all law enforcement. If I'm stopped I can always say that I captured you as you attempted to escape," he added spitefully.

Peter was looking at his watch and muttering, "Damn it Neal, where are you?" when Jones appeared to whisper,

"Neal's anklet has been cut. This is his last location when it was cut," he added as he handed Peter the address.

As soon as he head the address Peter and Jones took off to try and find Caffrey before he could get too far away; but they weren't in time and only found the anklet which was bagged with the hopes that fingerprints could be lifted and identified.

Neal was taken into a room with a table and two chairs one on either side of the table facing each other. Neal recognized an interrogation room when he saw it and this one was patterned like the ones he had been in at earlier dates. Neal was cuffed to one of the chairs after his suit jacket was removed. He waited for his accuser to come in and as soon as Macy appeared the questioning began. After about an hour of questioning Macy suddenly stopped and smile wolfishly at Neal.

"I was hoping you would continue to deny the charges Caffrey because now a more profitable approach can be employed. Now this is a method that was used with great success before the Miranda warning was shoved down our throats and effectively tied our hands. I'm about to put to use a more old fashioned method of obtaining your confession," Macy explained as he shouted to the person behind Neal,

"Send Pop in please."

Turning back to Neal Macy began to explain, "Pop is an old hand in extracting confessions using this technique. He learned from his father who learned from his father so you can say this is a family profession. Pop comes from a long line of police officers who used with efficiency what has been known as the "third degree" techniques in obtaining confessions."

It was then that a large man carrying a leather bag came into Neal's filed of vision. He looked to be in his fifties and quite able to carry out the threat Macy had just leveled at him. "Pop this is Neal Caffrey, and he refuses to confess to my present case, the theft of the Henri Matisse's painting, Moroccan Landscape. I'm hoping that after one of your sessions he will be changing his mind."

"That won't be a problem," Pop replied as he opened his bag and removed several lengths and widths of rubber hose or tubing. As soon as Neal saw them he began to struggle to free his hands from the cuffs, but they were on too tight.

"I didn't steal the painting!" shouted Neal emphatically.

"That doesn't matter to me…the way I see it is that this confession will take care of all of the other thefts you did commit but weren't caught or convicted for…it kind of balances everything out. All I care for is the fact that when you do confess I will be promoted further up the ladder," Macy explained as he headed for the door.

"Pop he is all yours…enjoy yourself!" and with that he was gone and Neal was left in the hands of the one about to cause him a lot of pain.

Neal turned as Pop approached him smiling evilly. "Boy, I know what you are thinking…you are thinking of what your chances are in escaping once I remove the cuffs. Your chances are nil; in all the times I have done this I haven't had one escape me yet," he added as he quickly moved to Neal's belt and deftly unbuckled and removed it completely from his pants. He then unbuttoned and then unzipped Neal's pants. Neal was so unnerved by this he was easy to maneuver into position over the table and cuffed into place. His pants fell to his ankles during the procedure.

Pop had no problem with Neal as he swiftly unbuttoned and pulling his shirt up and baring his back. He then moved back into Neal's line of vision pulling out his pocket knife as he approached. When he opened one of the blades Neal blurted out,

"W-what are you going to do?" as he continued to struggle to free himself.

"I'm about to take my one hundredth souvenir. Your confession will become my one hundredth," replied Pop as he leaned forward and quickly cut Neal's boxers from his body.

"NOOOO!" screamed Neal as soon as he felt the boxers fall but it was too late and he was bared from shoulder to ankles and at the mercy of Pop.

"This is going to be good," muttered Macy upon entering the observation room next door. When he had purchased this building he had two of the room modeled just like the interrogation and observation rooms at his precinct with the two way glass and intercom but then he went one step further and had the interrogation room sound proofed so that any yells wouldn't be heard from outside. It wouldn't do to have his victims discovered before they could be persuaded to confess.

Macy along with Smith and Jones, the two officers that were part of his team watched with great interest as Pop picked up a rubber hose and approached Neal with the intention of beating a confession from him.

It took only a few well placed blows to get Neal's tongue into working as Pop began to hit Neal from shoulders to middle thigh but then Pop was efficient in his art and knew where to apply the blows for maximum pain.

Soon Neal was yelling with every blow as he continued to struggle to free himself.

"Look at his skin," remarked Macy, "no matter how hard Pop hits him the skin isn't broken…there is no blood although it really doesn't matter you can tell that it hurts…just listen to him yell."

The three to watch as Pop paused to place his hand on Neal's reddened skin to judge the heat radiating from it before picking up another rubber hose, this one a bit slenderer than the one before and started once again to beat Neal in the same areas as before. He kept his treatment up until Neal lost consciousness and fell to his knees being held upright only by the cuffs on his wrists. Pop had been beating Neal nonstop for around thirty minutes when he passed out unable to take the pain any longer.

"I bet when he awakes he will agree to anything," remarked Smith as Macy spoke into the intercom,

"Pop, uncuff him; he won't be any trouble after this. You've broken his spirit with this beating. We'll grab a sandwich and then wait for Caffrey to wake up."

Pop nodded as he quickly uncuffed Neal and laid him on the floor with his clothes still in disarray; his body showing signs of his recent beating but fading as Pop left the room, not even bothering to make sure that the door locked behind him.

Fortunately for Neal, Pop and Macy underestimated not only Neal's ability for quickly recovering but also his ability to escape. They were so sure that he would be unconscious for a longer period of time and that he would be too sore to be able to move much less escape. So when they returned from their supper they were infuriated to find him gone.

Neal woke up about fifteen minutes after being released and had moved cautiously but when he was ignored; he slowly and painfully pulled his pants up and moved out of the room and into the night.

It had been only by sheer will that he hadn't cried out upon leaving; scared that any cries from him might alert his captors but he was unable to prevent the tears from rolling down his face.

Neal paused at the end of the alley recognizing where he was before staggering into the shadows as he heard voices coming from the restaurant around the corner. He had to get as far away as he could before his escape was discovered. He couldn't take another beating like the one he just had and needed to get to someplace safe. He couldn't go home…not to June's at least. No, he would go to his other home…to his big brother and safety.

6


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Peter!" El said as she shook her husband. "Wake up!"

"W-What?" replied a groggy Peter. He had only gotten to sleep an hour ago. He had been searching for Neal since his anklet had been recovered earlier that afternoon. It had only been when Hughes had ordered him home around two o'clock in the morning that Peter had arrived home and had slipped into bed waking El in the process.

"I heard Satch barking downstairs…check it out…please?" requested his wife anxiously.

Peter sighed as he struggled out of bed snagging his robe as he went. "Satch…quiet boy," he said in a low voice when he heard what his dog had. Someone was knocking at the door.

Peter cautiously peered through the side window to discover Neal leaning against the door and opened the door quickly catching Neal as he fell forward.

"EL!" Peter shouted up the stairs. "It's Neal and he's hurt…come quickly!"

Peter closed and locked the door before returning his attention to his kid bother, friend and partner.

El was there minutes after hearing that Neal was hurt and when she appeared Peter blurted out, "El, he is burning up! Help me get him to the couch."

"I think he would be better if we get him to his room," advised Elizabeth as she helped Peter pull Neal to his feet but Neal was exhausted from traveling so far on foot and having to deal with a fever as well made him unable to give them his extra help but eventually El and Peter were able to maneuver Neal up the stairs and onto his bed where they learned by mistake where he was hurting.

As soon as his backside hit the bed Neal yelled out in pain and frantically tried to roll away…."YEEEOOOOWWWWWW," he had screamed as he struggled to get out of Peter's grasp.

"Roll him over on his side or stomach, Peter," cried El who understood quicker than her husband who only held him with shock at his screaming but when he complied he saw as his wife did that someone must have beaten his friend viciously to cause that kind of reaction.

"I'll go and get some cool cloths; you check him for injuries," directed Elizabeth pointedly as she left to give them some privacy.

Peter nodded and quickly unbuttoned Neal's pants noting for the first time that the belt was missing. It was after he gently pulled the pants down to discover the missing underwear that his concern and apprehension

grew; but it was when he couldn't see any visible signs of injuries that full

understanding flooded his being and he leaned down to ask, "Neal was use a rubber hose on you?" He knew that that particular instrument, which had been outlawed since the installation of the Miranda Rights, could cause this type of reaction Neal was exhibiting without leaving any visible signs of abuse.

Neal nodded; "Y-yes, and it was u-used repeatedly from my s-shoulders down," he sobbed with exhaustion and pain.

Before Peter could do anything more El was back and with her she brought cooling cloths and the first aid kit. "Where is he hurt?" she asked as she noticed that Peter hadn't progressed very far in his assessment of their friend's injuries.

"El, a rubber hose was used on him; there won't be any visible signs of abuse. A rubber hose was used repeatedly in the old days to force a confession from suspects; it was outlawed with the installation of the Miranda Rights in the late sixties; obviously someone has reinstated it on Neal. and has used it so much that it has caused him to have this fever," Peter explained quietly as Neal slept fitfully.

El looked with horror at Neal as understanding of what he went through that afternoon. "Come on lets get him into bed while he's unable to be embarrassed further."

Peter nodded and between the two of them they stripped him of his remaining clothing and slid him between the cool sheets being sure to place him on his stomach. It was when El began to pick up his clothing that she asked, "Peter, where are Neal's boxers?"

"He wasn't wearing any; my guess is that they were removed so that the rubber hose could be applied directly on his skin…to cause Neal more pain," Peter explained as he faced his wife.

"I'll be back with a glass of water and some painkillers; maybe they will allow him some relief while he sleeps," El said before leaving with the soiled clothing.

Peter nodded and pulled up a comfortable chair to sit by his "kid brother" while he slept. He didn't know who did this to Neal but he knew that Neal came to him and El for protection and he wasn't about to leave him now.

Neal woke up just as El was entering the room; he had been in the throes of a nightmare when with a shout he woke. "Neal, it was only a dream," comforted Peter as he embraced the younger man. "Here is El with a painkiller…take it and get some relief," he added as Elizabeth held out the drug and a glass of water.

"Neal you've had these before; in fact they are your prescription from the last time you were injured," explained El as he shyly took the proffered capsules. Neal quickly placed them in his mouth to swallow with several sips of water.

"Thanks, El…Peter for being here for me; there is no other place that I knew I would be safe except here with you," he said as the powerful narcotic took over and he closed his eyes.

Elizabeth and Peter watched him as he drifted off to a drug induced sleep before leaving him momentarily to carry on their conversation out in the hall. "Did he say who did this to him?" El asked angrily.

"No…all he told me was that he had been stuck repeatedly with a rubber hose and all over his back area…from shoulders down. He's in a world of hurt, El; rubber hoses hurt but the reason they were in great demand was that they could be used as harshly as it took to get a suspect to confess without leaving a visible sign as obviously they have been used on Neal," explained Peter in any angered whisper.

"What are you going to do?" El asked worriedly.

"Well, until we find out what happened and more importantly who is responsible he will be staying here with us. He feels safe here with us and he's going to stay here for as long as it takes. I'll drop off tomorrow and pick up some of his clothing…you can babysit until I get back. Then when he is able I'm going to take him to be checked out. While a beating with a rubber hose doesn't leave any visible abuse it can cause damage to the body nonetheless and by having a doctor check him over and take x-rays that damage can be documented for when we do apprehend the ones responsible. I will, of course, apprise Hughes of the developments and get his status as fugitive updated. He will have to have another anklet be replaced but for now I'm going back to sit with him and you need to get some sleep as well…we both will have a full day ahead of us," concluded Peter.

When Neal opened his eyes the next morning he was a bit confused to his location or the fact that he was sleeping on his stomach but when he rolled over the reason was made known and he groaned.

"Neal? Are you okay?" asked El who had been sitting with him while Peter was away.

"No…I hurt," replied Neal as he tried to keep his tears at bay due to El's presence but soon found that an impossibility as El drew closer.

"Don't hold them for me, honey. Peter explained what was done to you and I understand," she comforted as she ran her fingers through his hair as she tried to calm him.

After a few minutes Neal asked, "W-where is P-Peter?"

"At the office talking with Hughes about getting your status as a fugitive removed and to get a replacement anklet. He's already been to June's to get you somemore clothing…he took yours with him so that they could be checked over for clues to where they were holding you," she replied gently not wanting to alarm him further.

"I know where I was held; I recognized the surroundings when I escaped," volunteered Neal as he brought his tears to an end, "and it was Detective Macy and two of his officers who kidnapped me; although they weren't the ones who used the rubber hose on me."

"Let me call Peter and you can tell him all you know; that is if you are able," added El before calling.

"I can talk; I want to help any way I can to put Macy away for his treatment

of me," replied Neal a bit stronger.

"I'll get you my cellphone; we didn't find yours?" offered El as she left to retrieve hers.

6


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Peter was in the midst of talking with Hughes when his phone rang and checking the ID saw that it was his wife. "I need to take this sir," he said as Hughes nodded and Peter stepped away to have some privacy with his call.

"EL?...Neal, where is El?" he asked as he answered his phone and then began to listen as Neal told him everything he had told Elizabeth a few minutes earlier.

"You say you can tell me where you were held? Where," he asked a moment later? He then got out his notebook and began to write down the directions Neal was telling him. "I got it and we will check it out…you stay put and rest I'll be by later with your anklet."

"Sir, that was Neal and he was able to give me directions to where he was being held. He recognized the surroundings as he escaped. If it is okay with you I'm going to take Jones and Cruz and check it out."

"Go and find out who did this to our consultant," ordered Hughes; even though he didn't like to admit it he had grown attached to the young man under Peter's supervision and didn't appreciate the abuse someone went to against him. He felt in his bones that Macy had something to do with it and any evidence they could recover to prove it would be welcomed.

By the time Peter and his agents arrived at the location with warrant it was deserted. After searching for only a few minutes Peter found Neal's belt in the interrogation room and set about having the room and the observation room next door dusted for prints.

As Peter viewed the cuffs still attached to the table he could only imagine the pain and humiliation his partner went through while in the hands of the sadistic bastard that had beaten him with the rubber hose. "Oh Neal, I wish I had known where you were while this was going on," he murmured to himself, "I would have stopped it and arrested all involved."

Jones entered at that time to report, "we found nothing to link Detective Macy to this place…there were no prints found in the observation room or this one either. They must have wiped everything down once they realized that Neal had escaped," he surmised.

Peter nodded and ordered, "Once we get back see to it personally to see who owns this building or who did the work to convert it to an interrogation room…maybe we can get a break."

"On it," replied Jones as they backed up and left.

"Neal, how are you feeling?" asked Peter as he walked into the Neal's bedroom.

Neal looked up from the bed he was lying on his side in and smiled, "I'm feeling a bit better…did you find anything?"

"Only your belt; they cleaned up the scene and scrammed long before we got there…sorry buddy," replied Peter as he sat on the edge of Neal's bed.

"I should have said something last night," cried Neal.

"This isn't your fault Neal and we will get the ones responsible, I promise," said Peter as he ruffled Neal's hair. "Come on down, El has lunch ready," he added as he stood and waited for Neal to join him.

Neal winced as he got out of bed saying, "I don't know if I'll be able to sit, Peter."

"Come on and give it a try and then after lunch we are going to the doctor's for him to check you over and to document the damage he finds. You are going to have to sit for the ride over and for his check-up but afterwards he will give you something stronger for the pain," added Peter at Neal's look.

It took a few days but by the end of the week Neal recovered from his ordeal and was back at work with his partner Peter Burke. Hughes had just called Peter into his office to give him their new case and Neal learned soon afterwards that the Metropolitan Museum of Art had sought the FBI's White Collar department to solve the art theft that the local NYPD couldn't. It would be a slap in the face to Detective Macy who had unsuccessfully tried to pin it on Neal.

"Neal, we have a new case," began Peter as he walked back into his office.

"Great…what is it?" asked Neal interestedly.

Peter hesitated before replying bluntly, "Neal, it is the case that Detective Macy tried to pin on you. Are you still interested?"

Unexpectedly Neal smiled, "are you kidding, I want nothing more than to rub Macy's face into the fact that we found his art theft when he couldn't."

"Wait to gloat until we solve the crime buddy boy," replied Peter with a

smile.

"What's next?" asked Neal.

"We go to the Met and investigate the theft," replied Peter as he walked out of his office with Neal as they headed for the Metropolitan Museum of Art to investigate the theft of the Matisse.

Upon entering the Met Peter and Neal split up. Peter went in search of the director and to view the security tapes a few days leading to the time of the theft as well as the night of the theft. Neal went straight to the exhibit housing the Matisse collection to see if he could learn anything about how the theft could have been achieved but since it had been such a long time since he had been allowed in he took his time in getting there. He had been so focused with the art that he was unaware that he was being observed.

It was while Neal was examining the Matisse paintings that he heard, "Trying to decide which painting to steal next, Caffrey?" that he learned that he wasn't alone and that his antagonist, Detective Macy was observing him.

"I didn't steal that Matisse, Macy; I'm here with Agent Burke trying to solve

the crime," replied Neal nervously as he watched Macy come closer and seeing for the first time that Macy wasn't alone; Officers Smith and Jones were there as well.

"Burke? Why is the FBI here? This is my case, Caffrey and when you confessed I will get my promotion," Macy said angrily as he motioned for Smith and Jones to move in closer. Soon they had Neal surrounded with no way to escape.

As Macy approached Neal was forced to back up and soon found that he had been backed into a table that was located in between the paintings. Macy grabbed him by his tie and began to tighten his hold and to slowly choke Neal into compliance. "Now all you have to do is confess and I'll let you breathe," taunted Macy but he had tightened the tie too much and Neal couldn't get enough breath to speak. He felt darkness starting to take over when all of a sudden he could breathe as his tie was released.

5


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the darkness lifted Neal was once again aware that someone was at his side and he was able to recognize Peter's voice. A voice filled with concern and he opened his eyes to find Peter kneeling beside him.

"Neal? Are you okay?" came Peter's voice again.

Neal nodded not trusting himself to talk yet as he tottered over to Peter's side.

"What happened, Neal?" asked Peter gently.

"M-Macy was t-trying to c-convince me to t-talk," croaked Neal as he longed for a drink of water.

Peter looked around but it was too later Macy and his men had disappeared. "Come on, let's go. I've got the security tapes; we can view them back at work and get you something to drink along the way," Peter said with a sigh as he took Neal by the arm and helped him from the room

until he was able to walk unaided.

Later in Peter's office Neal was able to point out a suspect. "Peter that is John Bentley examining the painting that was stolen," Neal said suddenly. "He's has been linked to several stolen Matisse paintings for the last few years but has always managed to slip away at the last moment before a case could be made against him."

"Which one is he?" asked Peter interested.

"The tall blond sporting a mustache," described Neal as Peter leaned in further to see who Neal was talking about. "I see and he is who you think is the likely suspect?"

"Yes."

"I'll update Hughes, see if you can call in some favors in finding him," ordered Peter as he headed upstairs to Reece Hughes' office.

Neal nodded and took out his phone to call Mozzie, his main source for locating criminals. He soon told Mozzie everything he knew and got a promise in return that he would see what he could find on the streets and would get back in touch when he learned anything.

"I'll be okay at June's," argued Neal for what seemed like the hundredth time since learning he would be staying with the Burke's until this case was solved.

"Neal unless you want to go to bed with a warm bottom I would stop arguing," threatened Peter who was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and see El and have a good meal; Neal's arguing was giving him a headache. "You are staying and that is it…El would kill me if I let you go home and then find out that Macy had taken you again."

"Well, if El has invited me; I guess it will be okay," concluded Neal.

"Finally," thought Peter who added to himself, "I should have used that argument from the beginning."

It wasn't until the next night that Neal heard from his friend. Mozzie showed up for dinner much to El's amusement and Peter's dismay, but he hid it for Neal's sake. He and Mozzie had come to an understanding when it came to Neal. They both wanted him to be safe and would do anything to keep him that way.

"Neal I need to speak to you," asked Mozzie after dinner.

"Sure, let's go to my room," invited Neal as he led the way upstairs.

"What did you find?" Neal asked as soon as Mozzie entered the room.

"Bentley's residence," Mozzie said triumphantly as he held out a scrap of paper.

Neal grabbed the paper and said excitedly, "That's great Moz; I'll just go and retrieve it and…" Neal paused as he watched Mozzie reach for his belt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take my belt off and beat your butt," replied Mozzie calmly, "unless you go and tell Peter and forget everything about stealing the painting back."

"But Moz, my way is quicker," protested Neal as he watched his friend continue to unbuckle is belt.

"And what happens if the sadistic cop is hanging around and catches you with the painting. I'll tell you what he will do…he will arrest you and convince a judge that you were guilty to begin with and they will throw you back into prison. Peter won't be able to get you out if you are convicted of stealing that painting. Now go down and give that information to Peter or I will beat your butt until you change your mind and when Peter comes up to investigate I will tell him what you plan to do and he will beat you as well," threatened Mozzie seriously.

Neal just stared at Mozzie in shock; he wasn't used to this Mozzie but he had no doubt that he would do exactly as he threatened and with a sigh agreed to Mozzie's terms. "Okay, I'll do as you say just don't tell Peter. Are you happy now," he added as he got up to return downstairs.

"Yep, now behave," replied Mozzie as he followed his friend downstairs and stayed only long enough to see that Neal obeyed him and then with a thank you to El for a wonderful dinner he left.

"Peter, Mozzie found our man," began Neal as he handed over the scrap of paper that had Bentley address on It.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day at work Peter said, "Thank Mozzie for us, his information checks out and I've spoken to Hughes and we are set for a sting. You will be going in as the buyer Mozzie hinted to."

"What about my anklet?" asked Neal.

Peter motioned to Jones, "Jones will be removing it now and in its place you will have this," Peter replied as he handed Neal another watch like the one he had during the Chinatown case only this one wasn't as flashy.

"Put this one on and deactivate it if you need to but be sure to reactivate it so we can get evidence on Bentley so he can be arrested and the Matisse recovered. Mozzie hinted to the fact that he will be trying to sell you the copy but that he probably had the original on hand. See if you can locate it and use the word 'dazzling' to tells us that the original is there. I'm sure you won't have any trouble bringing that into the conversation in your description of the painting."

Neal nodded at the explanation ready to get this over with.

"Are you ready?" asked Peter.

"Yes, the sooner we get Bentley then the sooner I can stop looking over my shoulder for Macy and his goons," replied Neal as they walked to Peter's car and got into the vehicle.

"Has he been harassing you?" asked Peter with concern.

"Not since that confrontation at the Met but he's been hanging around June's hoping that I will screw something up so he can grab me and if it isn't him then its been one of his men," replied Neal as an idea suddenly occurred to him; one that Peter would definitely not approve of but if it worked Macy would be gone for good.

Peter just happened to glance at Neal after he said that and noticed an expression on his face that he didn't like. "He's up to something," Peter thought and he asked seriously,

"What are you up to Caffrey…you are thinking about doing something?'

"How can you think that?' asked Neal as he tried to redirect Peter.

"I know you…what are you planning?" and when Neal didn't answer Peter narrowed his eyes as a thought occurred to him, "You aren't planning on stealing the painting, are you?"

Neal's guilty expression was enough of an answer and Peter asked,

"You were, weren't you…you were going to steal the painting…and you were going to do it last night…tell the truth…I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes, but I changed my mind instead," replied Neal hoping his answer would satisfy Peter.

"What did Mozzie threaten to do to get you to change your mind?" asked Peter to a shock Neal.

"How do you do that?"

"I'm a detective…now give…what did Mozzie threatened to do?"

"He was going to spank me unless I agreed to give you the information instead of steal the painting."

"Neal don't you know what might have happened if you had carried out your plan especially since Macy has been casing your place. He would have caught you with the original and locked you up for theft…the original theft," explained Peter.

"That's the same thing Mozzie said," admitted Neal as Peter pulled up to their command center. He hid his face from Peter as he got out of the car; he had successfully deflected Peter original question and his plan to catch Macy was still on.

With Peter sufficiently distracted Neal continued to think over his plan. He would wait until after Bentley had been arrested to sneak back into the home and take the forgery that was when Macy grabbed him he wouldn't have the original and couldn't be arrested for theft. He figured that Macy had no idea on how to tell the difference and when he brought Neal in that would be cleared up and he would be able to walk away. He would have his GSP tracker activated so that it could record everything Macy said and if he irritated Macy enough Macy might say enough to get him arrested for abuse and kidnapping.

"Neal!" called Peter as he motioned for Neal to follow him into the command center.

Neal put his mask back on and joined Peter in the command center to go over the sting once last time and then with watch activated he hurried to the address Mozzie had given him. He didn't seem to be in there but a short time before he gave the code word alerting Peter that the original was indeed there and with the plausible excuse of getting the cash left the residence just as the FBI entered with a warrant.

"Now on to plan B," Neal thought as he re-entered Bentley's home and took the forgery being sure to deactivate the watch and took off down the street with the forgery in hand. When he was a few blacks away he hailed a cab and headed off to trap Macy.

"Well, that went well," Peter said as he placed the stolen Matisse in the trunk of a squad car along with Bentley and sent them back to the FBI to be interrogated. Then he began to look around for Neal and when he didn't see him voiced his concerns,

"Has anyone seen Caffrey?"

Jones and Lauren looked up and began to search for the ex-con before returning the Peter and reporting, "He's not here; was there some place he was supposed to be?"

"Nope…check his tracker?" ordered Peter.

"It's been turned off," reported Jones a moment later and the Matisse forgery is missing."

"Damm it Neal, what are you planning?" cried Peter as he began to think over their recent conversation and realized that he had been redirected early when he asked what Neal was up to. "He's planning something…its not about stealing the original," Peter muttered as he suddenly knew, "He's going to try and trap Macy; he said that Macy and his men have been keeping him under surveillance ever sense he escape. Neal noticed them each morning while he waited for me to pick him up. I bet that is where he is heading now and with the forgery it will appear to Macy that he has stolen the painting and will allow Macy to arrest him."

"Lauren, stay here and monitor his tracker; let me know the instant he turns it back on and inform Hughes of the situation. While you are at it get a warrant the minute you have enough evidence to allow it. Neal will turn it back on once he is in their clutches and we have to be ready," ordered Peter as he turned to Jones to say,

"You are with me…Neal will need backup once he arrives at wherever they will hold him. I doubt they will take him in until they are sure he will say what they want him to…so he has set himself up for another beating and nobody beats my partner twice, not while we're here to stop it."

Jones nodded and got into the car with Peter and off they went to rescue Neal.

Neal had made excellent time. He asked to be let off a couple of blocks from June's and after paying the cabbie he activated his watch and tentatively got out. He had placed the painting in a pillow case to hide it from the public but still making it obvious to Macy that it was something important. Neal had only gone a block when he heard, "FREEZE, CAFFREY! POLICE!" and was spun around to face Detective Macy.

The painting was yanked from his grasp as he was pushed into the hands of Officers Smith and Jones. "What do we have here, Caffrey?" asked Macy sarcastically. "It's the painting….I knew you had it and we have you now…my promotion is in the bag!"

"Smith, put him in your car and take him to the warehouse, we have an old friend who is very excited to finish his interrogation of you. You escaped before he had a chance to finish and he wasn't too happy to find you gone. He's had to discard his souvenir since with your departure his record was broken. He's happy to collect it from you again," taunted Macy as he watched Neal being manhandled into the officers' squad car and driven away.

Neal wasn't too happy to learn that he was being taken back to Pops so he could continue his beating. He had to get Smith and Jones to say enough to convict them so Peter could rescue him before Pops could hurt him further.

Just as he was about to say something Smith began.

"Pops wasn't too happy to find you missing Caffrey; he's really going to make an example out of you and then Macy has promised that once he has gotten a confession out of you that you will be his for an hour or two later. That's to make up for your early departure…and the best part is that we will be in the audience for the whole show like we were before," he said gleefully.

"You saw what he did the first time?" Neal asked.

"Yep, not only did we see it but we taped it as well…show him Jones," replied Smith as Neal looked at his partner who held up a DVD with his name printed on it.

"I guess we will have to call this one part one and the next one part two; of course part two will be x rated," taunted Jones.

Neal paled at that information before asking fearfully, "W-Why?"

Jones and Smith only laughed before Smith asked nonchalantly, "Caffrey, are you a virgin? Because if you are you won't be once Pops finishes with you!"

"Peter, come quickly," Neal whispered softly into his watch as he began to shake with fear. In all of the years he was in maximum security he had avoided being raped by being very, very careful and making friends of the more violent cons who would protect him if anyone even looked at him wrongly but if Peter didn't arrive soon that would all be for nothing.

Smith and Jones continued to tease and taunt him for the remainder of the journey dropping information along the way that would not only get them arrested but Macy and Pops, too; but Neal was too scared to even realize what they were saying until the car came to a stop and he looked out to see Pops and Macy waiting for him.

Smith and Jones both had to drag Neal from the car since he wasn't coming peacefully. "What's wrong?" asked Macy as Neal was finally pushed forward.

"We were just entertaining him about what he would be looking forward to once he arrived. It was only fair since he entertained us earlier when Pops had him. Oh, and we also told him about him being your little gift to Pops once he had confessed," replied Smith with a smirk.

"It seems he isn't too happy to be your play toy afterwards, Pops," added Jones.

Pops and Macy exchanged a glance before Macy said, "We really don't need his confession; he was caught with the stolen painting in his possession afterall…lets move on to the second part of our entertainment for the day!"

Neal chose that time to suddenly bolt catching them all by surprise as he ran towards the docks with Macy, Smith and Jones in hot pursuit. Pops took a short cut through the buildings and arrived just as Neal was turning to his right and ran into him. Pops grabbed him and pulled him struggling into the nearest building before flinging him into a room and closing it behind him.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, boy…wish way do you choose?" spat Pops as he moved towards Neal who moved quickly away.

"Then the hard way it will be," replied Pops as he rushed Neal who struck out in desperation striking Pops on the jaw and knocking him to the floor.

He then rushed to the door only to find Macy there and before he could move found him in his grasp.

"Pops isn't going to be happy with your hitting him," Macy said as he held Neal tightly.

Neal watched as Pops loomed up and grabbed his pants buckle and pulled it from his pants. "Smith and Jones were only fooling, boy. I don't rape kids and to me that is what you are…a kid in need of having his butt beat. You left before I could finish the job and thus breaking my record…so I'm going to collect my souvenir again and finish the job now," and with that he yanked Neal' pants down and cut his boxers off before pushing him over the nearest wooden structure.

"Hold him there Macy while I start the process…when I get tired you can take over," ordered Pops as he pulled out a rubber hose from his back pocket and took aim and just as he was about to strike when the door burst in and Peter with gun in hand and pointing at the three yelled, "FREEZE! FBI!"

Pops and Macy froze allowing Neal to slip from their grasp and run to Peter's side. "T-Thank goodness, y-you got h-here in t-time," cried Neal pulling up his pants as he went.

"Jones, handcuff these two, throwing him his pair of cuffs," ordered Peter as he kept his gun on them while Jones hurriedly cuffed their hands behind their back. He then pulled them away and locked them into the back of Macy's vehicle until back up could arrive. Smith and Jones were also in cuffs, their own and locked up in the back seat of their squad car.

As soon as they were alone Peter turned to Neal and said, "I'm going to finish what Pops was about to do; and just as soon as we take care of Macy and his men…consider yourself warned!" and left Neal watching behind him speechless.

"Peter," Neal said before Peter left, "there is a DVD of the first session in Smith's car. It shows everything they did to me the first time. It has my name on it."

"Okay, as soon as the warrant comes through to search their vehicle I'll get it…we want to do this by the book so they won't escape justice."

9


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Peter, what's wrong? What's wrong with Neal?" El asked as she first saw her husband entering their home before five in the afternoon and followed by a dejected Neal.

"He's sulking because I'm about to paddle him," responded Peter sternly.

"What did he do this time?" asked El as she watched Neal go and sit on the couch.

"Neal changed the plan of action today or I should say he added to it but he didn't tell anyone about it," Peter explained quietly.

"What did he do?"

"After we took down Bentley and recovered the stolen Matisse Neal slipped back in and took the forgery. Sometime during the ride over to the command center Neal came up with a brilliant but flawed idea on how to trap Detective Macy and his accomplishes…he would offer himself up as bait and carrying the forgery it would seem that he was guilty afterall so he was sure that Macy would be more than eager to arrest him…again. Neal was still equipped with the watch that acted as a listening device and tracker, so we would be able to tape their conversation. All he would have to do is aggravate Macy enough so he would tell all," Peter explained.

"How could Neal be sure that Macy would be around to pick him up?" asked El curiously.

"Because he, or one of his officers had been tailing Neal ever since he was released from his first arrest. Neal noticed them the next day at June's while he was waiting for me."

"Oh, so Neal would go to June's carrying the painting knowing he would be arrested. What went wrong?"

"He didn't know what else Macy had in store for him. It seems that Macy was going to join in the beating. First the man called Pops was going to tear into him and then when he tired Macy was going to take over. You can only guess how sore he would be after those two finished with him," explained Peter in control anger.

"So now you are going to tear into him instead?" asked El knowingly.

"Yep, but in my case he will recover quicker than if it was Macy and Pop…that is unless Mozzie hears about it…El did you call Mozzie?" Peter asked as the small man suddenly came in from the kitchen.

"Nope, he was looking for Neal, something about a late dinner date, but he knows now," added El as she and Peter watched Mozzie yell at Neal,

"I ought to take my belt off to you; you promised to behave," before turning to Peter to ask furiously,

"Are you going to punish him?"

"Oh, yeah…I'll handle it this time," replied Peter as he suddenly pulled a paddle form the end table and motioned for Neal to precede him into the dinning room.

"You know the drill Neal, drop your pants and lean over the table," instructed Peter as he approached from behind.

"Peter," hissed Neal, "I'm not wearing any underwear," as if that would stop Peter.

"I know," replied Peter calmly. "I want to make sure you learn your lesson this time and feel that a bare bottom paddling will do the trick…now do as you're told before I decide to use my belt!"

"But Peter," whined Neal, "my way worked and Macy is off the streets and so is Pops. There is no telling how many innocents they railroaded into confessing for crimes they didn't do just so Macy would be promoted."

"Yep, but we could have accomplished it just as easily if you had told me about it instead of going behind my back," argued Peter as he motioned for Neal to get into position.

Neal looked at Peter one more time before reading that his arguments would have no effect on his partner and reluctantly got into position with his pants at his ankles awaiting the paddling of his life.

SWAT! The first lick caught Neal in the middle of his buttocks and caused him to gasp out in pain but before he could plead for mercy Peter hit him again and the same spot causing him to whimper in pain. After that Peter laid lick after lick in the same general area making sure he would remember this paddling every time he sat for the next few days. Peter continued to paddle Neal until he had painted his butt a deep red before laying down the paddle and pulling his pants back up.

"I-I'm s-sorry-y P-Peter," sobbed Neal as he straightened up with a wince.

"Let's get you into bed; you've had a full day today…you've recovered a painting and had your butt painted and all in one day," teased Peter as he helped Neal upstairs and into bed.

**The End**

4


End file.
